Dragon Manual
The Dragon Manual '''(also known as '''the Book of Dragons) is the viking encyclopedia of all dragon species discovered by the Hairy Hooligans tribe. Considered an important piece of knowledge, it is how the Vikings of Berk know the weaknesses and methods needed to take down some of their reptilian attackers. After Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Red Death, it is given to him and his newly founded Dragon Training Academy to improve upon the content of the book and better the relations between vikings and dragons Appearance The book's cover is made of clean-pressed leather branded with the Berk crest on the front. The pages are pressed and yellow with age, containing elaborate illustrations and writing. As explained, the book has been in the possession of the Hooligans for many generations, it's current physical state showing the care taken into preserving the book. Lore Over the course of his life, Bork the Bold (who at the time was called Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate ''and Gobber's ancestor) and his girlfriend attempted many professions, but was always sabotaged by passing Dragons. Over the years, Bork accumulated knowledge about the Dragons he encounters, writing the information down in a book. It was Bork who devised the Dragon Classes, and his work was passed down and modified through the many the Viking generations of Berk. His gathering of Dragon knowledge in spite of the risk to his own life merited his change of title. Whatever is not in the book of dragons, whether they are notes, personal thoughts, feelings, fears, recipes or "interesting sketches of his neighbors", are all kept in a chest, originally kept by Gobber and given to Hiccup for safe-keeping. As Fishlegs has read the book over seven times, he has been known to spout facts from the book on many occasions, hinting that much of the content in the book (fire, venom, jaw strength, etc.) is described similar to that of the stats found in a modern day roleplaying game. The book is categorized and defined in seven classes: *'Stoker Class''' - Hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire or possess their own, specialized form of using fire. Examples of this includes the Monstorus Nightmare, Terrible Terror, and the Typhoomerang (the first dragon to be discovered by the dragon academy). Hookfang represents this class in the Dragon Academy. *'Boulder Class' - Boulder Class dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. Examples include the Gronkle, the Whispering Death, and the Screaming Death. Meatlug represents this class in the Dragon Academy. *'Sharp Class' - Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. Examples include the Deadly Nadder (which has later been moved to the Tracker Class), the Timberjack and the Speed Stinger. Stormfly (formerly) represents this class in the Dragon Academy. *'Tidal Class' - Tidal Class dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. These dragons are generally bigger in size than most of other classes, consisting of species classified in the large Dragons. Examples of this includes the Scauldron, the Thunderdum and the Oceanzap. Though this class isn't technically represented in the Dragon Academy, Stoick once rode on his Thunderdrum Thornado. *'Fear Class' - Fear Class dragons are stealthy, sneaky, and often (but not always) have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. Examples include the Hideous Zippleback (before it was moved to the Mystery Class), the Snaptrapper and the Flightmare. Barf and Belch (formerly) represent this class in the dragon academy. *'Strike Class' - Strike Class dragons are most powerful, super fast, have pin-point accuracy, highly intelligent and have incredible vice-like jaw strength. They are also the most difficult to train, but the most loyal once trained. Examples of this class include the Night Fury and the Skrill. Toothless represents this class in the dragon academy. *'Mystery Class '- Mystery Class dragons have little known about them. Examples include the Changewing, the Boneknapper, and the Smothering Smokebreath. The Night Fury was once apart of this class, but was later placed in Strike class after Hiccup befriended Toothless. Though not officially represented in the academy, the Red Death can be considered a Mystery Class dragon. *'Tracker Class' - A recent addition to the classification (using the same symbol as the Fear Class of dragons), the dragons in this class have highly acute sense of smell to track and find things. This includes the Deadly Nadder (originally from the Sharp Class) and the Rumblehorn. Stormfly (now) represents this class at the dragon academy and, while not apart of the academy, Skullcrusher as well. Because of Berk's (and all other vikings, for that matter) contingency to kill dragons, every page both describes the violent and grotesque tendencies of the dragon in-question, punctuating the description with "Extremely Dangerous. Kill on sight." The only exceptions to this are the Red Death (to whom neither Borg or any other viking has ever witnessed), the Typhoomerang (discovered by Hiccup and named by Fishlegs) and the Night Fury, who lacks any facts or description, instructing the reader to "Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance; hide and prey it does not find you." After the construction of the Dragon Academy, Hiccup and the other dragon riders spend their time improving the dragon manual so that future generations can learn to tame their own dragons and live peacefully with them, converting it from a book for killing into a book for training. In the TV Show, it is shown that the Screaming Death is not in the book of dragons. However, Hiccup states that Bork's notes explain that a Screaming Death only hatches once every one-hundred years. Whether or not this was included in the Book of Dragons from Bork's notes (presumably calling it a different name), Fishlegs overlooking it out of sheer terror or a faux-pas from the TV show's writers is unclear. Role in the Crossover Though not playing as an important role as it does in the TV show, the book does provide dragon knowledge to the Big Four when Hiccup's experience cannot. Because the book belongs to Berk and not to Hiccup in particular, any story involving the book of dragons would most likely occur in Berk. Images HtTyD_14.jpg|The Boneknapper maxresdefault.jpg|The Scauldron Timberjack.png|Timberjack tumblr_lzythw7rTf1qmr448o1_r1_500.jpg|Thunderdrum Night_Fury_(in_Viking_characters).jpg|Night Fury (left blank) Book Of Dragon Pages.jpg|Dragon Pages Bork's Scauldron Drawings.jpg|Scauldron Page RoB; Scauldron Drawing.jpg|RoB Ep.9 Scauldron BoD Deadly Nadder Page.jpg|RoB Ep.10 Deadly Nadder Page RoB; Changewing Drawing.jpg|RoB Ep.18 Changewing Drawing DoB; Skrill Drawing.jpg|DoB Ep.10 Skrill DoB; Screaming Death Drawings.jpg|DoB Ep.20 Screaming Death Page HTTYD; Dragon Class Marks.jpg|Dragon Classes Category:Objects Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Books (fictional)